


Touchy

by syredronning



Series: Never ever fic [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Never ever fic challenge - things I wouldn't ever want to write. Rescued from livejournal comments. Unbeta'd, all errors are mine.Spock/McCoy with much display of affection.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Never ever fic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539211
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Touchy

**Author's Note:**

> _Spock/McCoy "I just want to hug McCoy and squeeze him and call him George," Spock said to Kirk, seeming perfectly logical. Fluffy romanticism a must._

Kirk couldn't believe his eyes when he met Spock and McCoy again right after their vacation (vacation as in "trip to Vulcan to get through pon farr under the eyes of an experience healer").

First of all, Spock was completely unable to keep his hands to himself; there was barely a second in which he didn't have some fingers on Bones' hand, shoulder, face, ass… Kirk blinked, but yeah, ass too. Where McCoy went, Spock went too, fussing around, carrying trays, fetching McCoy's coffee. It was disturbing.

Second, Spock had a ridiculous after-sex-glow on his face, something that looked seriously creepy on a Vulcan; it made his face shine lightly green, and his eyes sparkle. If eyes were the window to the soul, on Spock they turned into windows to his sexual arousal, something Kirk for once didn't even want to think about.

Third, Spock said ridiculous things whenever he opened his mouth. Not that any of it was bullshit, no, it was the way Spock said things. Even when reciting some new intermix formula for the warp drive, words like darling and sweetheart and adjectives like beautiful, lovely or enchanting slipped into his statements. Spock even went as far as claiming that the first successful experiment left him ecstatic, and Kirk groaned inwardly as he had a vivid picture of Spock showing McCoy in a very physical way just how ecstatic the result made him. Obviously, Spock's feelings were so intense that they broadcast all over the room.

Kirk finished the meeting as quickly as possible.

"Bones, wait a second," he said, but wasn't surprised when Spock also remained in the room, glued to McCoy's side. McCoy himself looked a little flustered, his face a little red, but not really unpleased by the whole thing.

"How long is it going to stay like this?" Kirk asked.

"Like what?" McCoy said.

"It's my fault, darling," Spock said and put his arm around McCoy. "I can't help myself, I want to squeeze him all the time," he addressed Kirk, as if that explained anything.

"Bones - how long?" Kirk repeated with a glare.

"Ah, I'm not sure." McCoy laughed a little. "The pon farr took a week, and the aftereffects usually last twice as long."

"Take yourself off duty and keep to your quarters."

"Jim -" McCoy wanted to protest, but Spock only pulled him around and started kissing him.

"Alright," the doctor relented when he could speak again. Kirk nodded and fled, locking the door behind him.

Pon farr was hell for the people around the afflicted ones, no shit.


End file.
